marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugah (Mojoverse)
| Relatives = | Universe = Mojoverse | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = with a whiteCategory:White Hair streak | UnusualFeatures = White Streak in her hair | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Artificial being created by Mojo from neoplasm to replace the original X-Men | PlaceOfBirth = Mojoverse | Creators = Chris Claremont; Art Adams | First = Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1988 | HistoryText = Rogue was one of the X-Babies created by Mojo from neoplasm to replace the original X-Men, whose death had caused a drop in ratings. Mojo was going to destroy them, but the X-Babies escaped alongside Mojo's pilot, Ricochet Rita. The group fled in Mojo's Crossover House and in the ensuing battle with Mojo's forces, escaped into Earth-616, with Rita being captured in the process and secretly converted into "The Agent" and sent after them. The group discovered Kitty Pryde on a train and upon startling her awake, Kitty phased out of the train. The group then had to return Excalibur but had no forms of communication and were being pursued by the Agent, who captured several of the X-Babies but tricking them into signing contracts. This included Sugah when she and Dazzler were both trying to win the heart of Longshot. She was freed alongside the other X-Babies when Kitty removed the signatures from the contracts. They captured the Agent during a fight between him and the X-Babies and Excalibur and Phoenix restored Rita. The X-Babies agreed to return to Mojo if he gave Rita her freedom. Sugah and the X-Babies returned to Mojoworld alongside Rita as their guardian and had a list of demands that Mojo had to meet for them to return to work. After Mojo was usurped by Longshot and Dazzler, Gog and Ma'gog set out to kill the X-Babies. Sugah and several others fled to Earth-616 and sought help from Gambit and Bishop who protected the X-Babies until Dazzler arrived and ordered the pair to stand down. She allowed the X-Babies to come and lives in the royal palace for their protection. Sugah was one of the X-Babies who helped Wolverine defeat the Warwolves disguised as his teammates and enemies that Mojo II was using to help return the Mojoverse to its television watching state. After several of the X-Babies were captured by Mojo and "Arcade", Sugah was one of the X-Babies who were sent in by Charlie X to help rescue them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Rogue of Earth-616 as well as those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Her absorption power is involuntary. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Power Mimicry Category:Superhuman Strength